One, Two, Three
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1638b: On the day Quinn married Spencer, there were three unexpected guests waiting for her inside the diner. - Trinity series - LAST installment of the series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 77th cycle. Now cycle 78!_

* * *

**"One, Two, Three"  
(Older) Quinn/Spencer (OC), Brittany/Santana, Sophia (OC; Nellie V), Florence (OC), Daniel (OC)  
Trinity series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_**

There was no comparing the happiness she felt on this day. It wasn't 'wedding versus baby.' What she had felt as she'd walked down the aisle, seeing the emotion on Spencer's face, that was one thing, just as the moment when their baby boy had been placed in her arms for the first time had been another, in another category. The ceremony had been everything she could have wanted it to be, and now they would be headed to the reception. But first, she had to get the baby back from Sophia. She might have been on Daniel duty, but Quinn and Spencer both thought there was no better way to make their entrance than as a family, mother, father, and son.

"There he is, Danny-Dan," Spencer smirked when Quinn carried him over, fussing in his clothes. They'd debated so long on what they should put him in, but when it came down to it, they knew he would probably fuss no matter what they had on him, so the best they could do was make him feel loved and safe. Quinn had to chuckle when she heard him. Whenever he spoke to their son, his old accent had a tendency to show itself.

"I don't know if he'll make it to the end of the night," she sighed, looking into the boy's chestnut eyes. She kissed the top of his little blond head, rocking him gently in her arms. Spencer kept saying how having him had transformed her, and she didn't know if she could see it, but she knew she truly was at ease when he was near her, so that might have been it.

"Hey…" Sophia came back over to them.

"You'll get him back later," Quinn told her, still smiling.

"I wasn't actually coming for that, but good to know," she held up her finger before motioning that they should follow her. "Come to the diner for a minute?" The church was all but across the street.

"What is it? Nothing wrong with dinner, is there?" The catering business had opened just months ago, even as they were planning the wedding, and they'd been so about making this wedding a reflection of their lives here that it only felt right they should call on their services.

"Hey, like I'd let that happen," Sophia scoffed. Quinn had handed the baby to Spencer as they went, needing to gather up her skirt so it wouldn't drag on the street.

"Fine, then what is it?" she asked. Sophia didn't answer. She opened the door and pointed: go in. She was being as mysterious as… well, as usual, so they went, while she stayed outside.

It did not take them very long to see what her purpose had been, although they had to wonder exactly what she'd been told that she would bring them there, having never met or heard from the two women and the small girl. But Spencer saw them and knew them, and Quinn saw them and her skirts fell back around her as she found herself all of three paces away from the women who had been her Trinity. They were as shocked as she was, if not more.

"How did you…" her voice trembled.

"I saw you, after my show," Brittany murmured.

"Winger, he… We didn't leave him much choice," Santana coughed, sniffled. "Forget that though… Doesn't matter," she promised. "Qu…" she started to say, then even as Quinn was about to stop her, she'd stopped herself, corrected. "Allie…"

"How much do you know?" she couldn't stop herself from asking, but she didn't even wait for the answer. She shuffled forward, and Santana did, too, meeting to embrace her halfway.

As soon as they'd let go, Brittany had come forward to do the same, all the while minding the girl plastered against her. Quinn laughed through her tears, resting a hand to her back.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"This is Florence… Flo," Brittany introduced her, maternal pride never so fierce. At the sound of her name, the girl had poked her head up.

"Hi, Flo," Quinn beamed, shaking her small hand, before turning to Spencer, finding he'd been greeting Santana. "Meet Daniel," she presented the two children to one another, something she could only have imagined up until that day. How long had she wondered about her friends' child, what she was, her name, who she looked like… She was as precious as she could ever have pictured her.

It was easy at first to stay in this bubble of reunion and joy. As it turned out, Brittany, Santana, and little Flo, had crashed the wedding, sitting in the back to witness the union of Allie and Tommy, after which they'd figured the best person to organize this private meet up had to be the young woman entrusted with the care the bride and groom's child. All they'd said was that they were friends from out of town, who had not expected to be able to make the wedding and couldn't stay long but wanted to surprise the happy couple. Sophia had been all too happy to make it happen.

After they'd heard Spencer's voice, Winger had been unable to refuse them the truth, and he had given it to them, in all the privacy he could grant them. He told it all, top to bottom, even those things Quinn hadn't known about, like how Spencer had kept in touch with Winger so he might know when it would be safe for him and Quinn to possibly make themselves alive again, in whatever capacity they could.

"You can't come back, can you?" Brittany asked.

"Not yet," Spencer shook his head. "Someday, we might…"

"And if that happens, will you?" Santana asked the question, the one both Quinn and Spencer had asked themselves at one time or another.

"We've made a life here," Quinn spoke. "I don't know if we could start all over again. But one day, if and when we're safe, at least… we'll find a way to keep in touch. I mean look at us now… Married, parents… We'll never be our Trinity again, but we've got our own."

THE END

* * *

**_A/N: Final installment in the series!_**

* * *

**____********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
